


Nouveau début

by Watachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: My writing for The Stars Align Zine, a free downloadable zine you can easily find on tumblr.- - - - -Lance questioning "the simple life" he "liked" after the end of the war. And wondering if his feelings for a certain half-galra man are only platonic, or more than simple friendship.





	Nouveau début

**Author's Note:**

> Download links included at the end of the chapter!

_“It’s a simple life, just how I like it.”_

He remembered saying these words to kids a few times, when they asked about his life after Voltron, after the war, after peace was restored universewide. And Lance did. He liked milking Kaltenecker every morning to have fresh milk for breakfast, he liked helping his siblings harvest vegetables to sell in the market, he liked raking dead leaves to keep the property clean, and he liked caring for and collecting juniberry flowers.

He really liked this simple life, all these simple things, they made him wake up with a purpose each day.

But it wasn’t thrilling. He wouldn’t say he missed the tension of never knowing when the next attack of the Galra could happen, or the excitation that came with being concentrated on his task to protect the others with his rifle and snipe.

Or maybe it was?

He wasn’t sure. But for the last few months, he felt less and less passionate about his life in the family farm. And obviously, he fooled no one, not even his niece and nephew. They asked him every once in a while if he was ok, if something was wrong, if they needed to have a talk.

A simple life. He should be happy. No more battles, no more war, no more danger. No need for Voltron anymore. Yet, he sometimes felt like he was drowning.

Of course, the Paladins stayed in touch. Video calls every once in a while. Hunk generally on mondays, when his restaurant was less busy. Shiro and Pidge whenever they looked at the calendar and realized it had been weeks since they last called. Coran sent them all videos of New Altea, what was being built, what beautiful or weird festival was being held, and the likes.

Keith called every few days, talking a little about what planet he was currently on, then showing Lance what he had got there with the promise to show him in person once he was back. And since this New Year, he came on the farm each month. His mama even decided the spare room next to Lance’s room was for Keith and Keith only. Lance’s sisters looked so smug, saying things like “try to be quite at night!” or “remember to sleep”. It did things to Lance’s heart.

Because, yes, Allura was still the last person he dated, the woman that would forever be ‘the woman of his life’. The marks on his cheeks would not let him forget that.

But Allura was a gentle and caring person. And Lance believed she would cry, not because he dated someone else, but because he didn’t move on from her. He had dreams where she had his head on her knees, telling him with her tearful blue eyes that she wanted him to be happy.

And technically speaking, Keith was not a woman. Lance had shouted in his pillow at this thought. It was true, and oh so cliché.

It wasn’t like they didn’t flirt. Not exactly, but it wasn’t just two guys being friends. At least not in his book. Veronica had talked about ‘bromance’ and he cringed a little at that. But yet again, they had been sleeping in the same bed, after long hours of talking about the past and present, about Voltron, Allura, the farm life and the Blade’s new humanitarian side. They also took a shower together. On the beach, with their swimsuit on because otherwise it was _really_ gay.

His mama had noticed they shared their plates. For her, the fact of sharing food and not being bothered about the other taking a meatball or veggie or fry, it was a sign. A big one.

Everything in Lance’s head was a little messy. Sitting down, back to the tree next to the cow pen, he was thinking. The pink flowers at his feet were moving calmly with the wind. It took him months before he stopped crying because of them, because of the woman he lost. Now, he was finally at peace looking at their delicate beauty. He caressed the petals of one close to him, not daring to cut it from the grass.

He closed his eyes and remembered his call with Keith two days prior. His cheeks hurt once they ended the call, from all the smiling and laughing. He felt his heart beating louder and quicker in his chest at the memory. He sighed, looking up at the green leaves rustled by the wind.

Yep, he had a crush on Keith. Typical of him to like someone that was both beautiful and awesome. This thought brought color to his cheeks. He laughed under his breath. It wasn’t so bad, it was nice to have feelings for someone.

“Tío Lance! Tío Lance!” he heard two voices calling.

He looked at his right. Silvio and Nadia were doing big gestures with their arms, and someone was behind them. Once they knew he had noticed them, they left while giggling, going to the house. Keith was looking at him with a smile, wind blowing through his longer hair. Lance thought he looked beautiful, in his new Marmora suit, hair tousled by the wind, flowers in his hands.

Wait, flowers?

Keith started a slow walk to him, Lance getting up slowly, not breaking eye contact. The more Lance looked him in the eyes, the more he could see the determination shining in them. And that smile, tender, loving. Lance blushed once it hit him it was all for him, directed at his person. Keith was looking at him with both love and determination, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

The idea that it was definitely starting to look like a scene from a romance movie flew in Lance’s mind, but he was a little too hypnotized by the purple orbs of his crush to care. And honestly, he liked where this was going. He felt the marks on his cheeks tingling his skin, a little sign meaning they were probably glowing right now. A sign he experienced either magic or a strong emotion. He knew it wasn’t the first option. He walked to Keith, meeting him in the middle.

They stood face to face for a few moments, smiling at each other without a word. The wind was slightly blowing behind him, messing up his hair, and making Keith’s look even more beautiful. God, could he still call it a crush when he wanted to kiss him on the spot?

“Welcome back. You didn’t say you were coming.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” said Keith in an adoring voice.

Lance could feel and hear his heartbeat. Could Keith too? It was so loud, he definitely could! His stomach was also having technical difficulties. He never understood why people said they felt butterflies in their stomachs. He felt rather like his stomach wanted to go meet his lungs for some tea.

“Welcome back.”

Keith snorted a laugh. Oh yeah, Lance had already said that.

“Lance, I wanted… I was wondering if you… would like to go eat somewhere with me tonight?”

He presented the flowers timidly, so unlike Keith. It was an invitation, both verbal and suggested. A meal together. Just them of course.

A date.

“I understand if you don’t want to, of course. You’re free to refuse.”

Lance had caught the hope in his demand, and he also felt the stress in his reassurance that he could say no. Keith wouldn’t take it badly if he refused. Maybe he thought he had been too impulsive and rushed in when he shouldn’t? Typical Keith to be honest. But Lance was glad he did, he was glad to see the Keith he liked, taking chances, not being able to wait.

Honestly, Lance couldn’t wait either.

He smiled at Keith and reached for the flowers and Keith’s hand, taking both in his hands.

“How could I refuse a meal with you? Of course I wanna go on a date with you.”

He saw a faint blush color Keith’s pale cheeks. The word was out. It was a date. They both accepted that fact now, with great joy. Lance then came closer, hugging Keith, wounding his arms around his shoulders, bouquet of vivid colors in hand. Keith reciprocated the hug.

Claps and loud whistling came from the house, and Lance decided to not care about it. He heard Nadia and Silvio shout excitedly in spanish, saying they could call him ‘tío Keith’ now! Keith could see everything while Lance had his back turned to them.

“I didn’t expect your whole family would react like that…”

“They love you almost as much as I do.”

He felt the slight flinch in Keith’s muscles. Lance blushed over Keith’s shoulder, because he had just confessed in a not-so-subtle way. Was it a problem? When Keith tightened his arms around him, he guessed it wasn’t.

“So, where are you taking me tonight?” he asked at Keith’s ear.

This time, the flinch he felt was followed by a completely frozen Keith. Yeah, impulsive indeed. Either he thought he had all the time to think about that, or he expected reject. Lance tried to think it was just Keith thinking it wasn’t important, because he totally could.

Lance laughed and stroked his back gently.

“Let’s go to the pizza shack then. Have a nice walk on the beach at night. Maybe we can look at the sunset before eating.”

Lance was actually starting to picture how it would be like. Going there on Keith’s hoverbike, walking hand in hand on the beach, either watching the sun setting before dinner or watching it from the cozy place of their table while waiting for their order. And he wanted to kiss Keith, a lot. He thought he could get them to somewhere a little private and they could kiss all night long for all they cared.

Yeah, it looked like a plan, a good one.

It looked like a good date. And the start of a beautiful relationship.

\- - - - -

Download the zines for FREE here: [The Stars Align [SFW]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10abxgRpKBOCvQ8JOUpf99Ar4jKdaQexa/view) \- [Klance After Dark [NSFW 18+]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YCTCl0SN-Dlp8m4MWbM2XN3LFzh8d1cU/view)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank again all the mods that gave so much of their time for these two zines to get done and be so beautiful. It was my first time in a zine and I loved the journey to the last deadline.  
> I want to congratulate all the participants as well, they are the productive minds that made this zine so awesome.
> 
> Thank you everyone!!


End file.
